Apocalypse Dragon
by Little Dragon Dreamer
Summary: Ketika matahari berganti peran dengan sang rembulan, maka terjadilah pertempuran antara mereka. Pertempuran yang akan menentukan kelangsungan bangsa naga. Dan dari pertempuran itu akan menimbulkan bencana yang lebih besar yang disebut Apocalypse Dragon


Apocalypse Dragon

Rated : T

Genre : Advanture & Fantasy

Declaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya

Summary : Ketika matahari berganti peran dengan sang rembulan, maka terjadilah pertempuran antara mereka. Pertempuran yang akan menentukan kelangsungan bangsa naga. Dan dari pertempuran itu akan menimbulkan bencana yang lebih besar yang disebut **Apocalypse Dragon**

Warning : Typo, alur ga beraturan, gaje dll.

 **DLDR!**

Prolog ( Mungkin )

Menjadi seorang yang memiliki sebuah perbedaan mungkin akan menjadikanmu orang yang keren ataupun orang yang aneh. Bagi sebagian orang menjadi suatu yang berbeda adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri, tapi tidak dengan seorang bocah kecil berambut kuning yang tengah menangis dalam diam disebuah ayunan. Menjadi berbeda merupakan penderitaan bagi dirinya, menjadi berbeda membuatnya tidak punya siapa siapa dan menjadi berbeda membuat merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan

Kesepian...

Hidup sendirian ditengah kota sebesar Tokyo bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi kau hanya seorang bocah ingusan berusia 10 tahun. Tak punya siapa siapa dan tak punya apa apa. Tidur beralaskan beton dan beratap jembatan layang, rasanya sungguh memuakan!

Seorang bocah yang menuntut keadilan didunia yang busuk ini, menuntut sesuatu yang sangat sulit digapai saat ini oleh dirinya maupun orang lain yang nasibnya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Andai dia punya kekuatan!

Andai dia punya kuasa!

Andai dia memiliki kemampuan mengubah tatanan dunia ini!

Maka dia akan menjadi dewa dan menciptakan tatanan dunia baru...

Sang anak berambut pirang yang sejak tadi melamunkan nasibnya tak sadar bahwa dia sedang diintai oleh sepasang mata merah vertikal yang sangat mengerikan.

" **Anak yang menarik, mungkin dia orang yang tepat."** Suara misterius keluar dari tempat pemilik mata itu berada, bisa dipastikan bahwa suara itu berasal dari mahluk misterius itu.

Mata itu memancarkan aura keagungan dan kengerian tersendiri, mata yang menunjukan bahwa kelas mahluk yang memiliki mata itu bukanlah mahluk sembarangan. Mata merah itu kembali bergerak tapi bukan untuk melihat sang anak berambut pirang itu melainkan menghilang dalam kegelapan dan meninggalkan keheningan yang mencekam.

Meanwhile at Naruto

PoV On

Namikaze Naruto, begitulah ibu panti memanggilku. Katanya aku ditemukan didepan gerbang panti asuhan yang dikelolanya dan kemudian dia merawatku sama seperti anak lainnya.

Ya dia merawatku dan anak yang bernasib sama sepertiku, tapi itu dulu. Beberapa tahun lalu tepatnya ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, sang ibu panti meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan kami semua. Tak berselang lama muncul orang orang dengan pakaian yang sangat mahal dan mereka mulai merubuhkan panti asuhan, tempat anak anak menyedihkan seperti kami.

Aku bertanya kenapa!

Tapi dia dengan lantang menjawab dan kata kata yang tidak pernah aku suka didunia inipun keluar dari mulut orang orang busuk sepertinya.

"Aku merubuhkan kandang babi ini karena aku akan membangun perumahan mewah dan menghasilkan banyak uang, Hahahahaha."

Setelah dia berkata demikian akupun dengan segenap kemampuan yang aku punya melompat dan menerjang wajah sombong orang itu. Aku mengenainya! Aku mengenai wajah sombong si cebol itu. Namun semua itu harus dibayar dengan dibuangnya aku kesungai dekat panti asuhan, tapi itu sia sia saja karena aku bisa berenang!

Kau bodoh bung!

Aku mendengus ketika aku berhasil keluar dari aliran sungai yang deras dan memandang bekas panti asuhan yang sudah dipenuhi alat berat yang siap merobohkan bangunan panti yang lain dan hutan disekitarnya.

Gatou!

Aku akan mengingat nama itu, seumur hidupku dan aku akan membalaskan apa yang dia pernah lakukan padaku. Setelah kejadian itu aku pergi dari tempat itu dan memulai hidup dijalanan yang sangat keras.

Aku hidup hanya untuk menjadi kuat, itulah ideologiku. Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika aku bertemu keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang unik bagiku, Fugaku Uchiha adalah kepala keluarga dari keluarga besar Uchiha, dia memiliki seorang istri dan dua orang anak. Anak pertama bernama Uchiha Itachi, dia berbeda beberapa tahun dariku, 6-7 tahun mungkin(?) Itachi-san memiliki seorang adik yang kelewat polos bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke merupakan anak yang manja pada kakak dan kedua orang tuanya. Aku sempat iri melihatnya, tapi aku mengingat dimana posisiku. Aku bersikap layaknya pelayan yang bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha, padahal Mikoto-sama memungutku untuk menjadi teman bermain bagi anaknya Sasuke, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah pelayan dikeluarga ini dan akhirnya Mikoto-sama membiarkanku terus begini.

Aku hidup mengabdi menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke, kuakui dia sangat menjengkelkan padahal umurnya sama sepertiku. Hei apakah kau tidak bisa berpikir agak dewasa huh Sasu-chan?

Tapi karena aku menanamkan rasa terima kasih pada keluarga ini, akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan kelakuannya yang sangat kekanak kanakan itu. Aku mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke melangkah, baik itu tempat les, taman bermain bahkan rumah temannya. Dan aku bertambah jengkel saat aku mengikuti Sasuke saat kerumah teman temannya, Uhh mereka sama saja dengan Sasuke! Kekanak kanakan. Namun ada satu orang yang membuatku bingung, yaitu teman Sasuke yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia menatapku dengan sembunyi sembunyi dan wajah yang memerah. Apakah dia sakit?

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan peranku menjadi pelayan pribadi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Semua kehidupan itu membuatku lupa akan ideologiku sendiri, aku terlalu terlena dengan apa yang kudapat sekarang sampai aku lupa dengan nasib yang pernah kualami. Tapi aku berhasil mengingat kembali apa yang menjadi tujuanku, tepat beberapa bulan sebelum hari ini. Kejadian yang menggemparkan seisi Jepang, Keluarga Uchiha dibantai habis oleh kelompok misterius. Semua dibunuh kecuali satu orang yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, dia berhasil selamat karena aku membuatnya pulang terlambat. Saat pembantaian itu aku dan Sasuke sedang berada ditaman bermain, kami bertemu dengan teman teman Sasuke yang lain. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengajak bermain tapi aku tak ikut dan memilih duduk disebuah bangku yang ada ditaman itu.

Akupun menunggu mereka sampai aku ketiduran, ketika hari sudah mulai petang mereka semua termasuk Sasuke pulang dan meninggalkanku sendirian ditaman bermain. Dan Sasuke baru mengingatnya saat sudah setengah jalan, akhirnya dia menyuruh supir untuk kembali ketaman bermain untuk menjemputku. Ketika dia menemukanku dia mengatai aku bodoh dan kata kata umpatan kasar lainnya, padahal umurnya baru saja menginjak 10 tahun.

Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh sih, tuan Uchiha Sasuke?

Singkat cerita kamipun kembali kerumah utama Uchiha dan ketika kami sampai mayat sudah dimana mana disertai garis polisi yang mengitari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang melihat itupun syok dan berlari sambil menangis mencari keluarganya, dia berulang kali menggumankan nama Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama dan Itachi-san. Namun kenyataan mengkhianatinya, tubuh ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sudah membujur kaku di dinding dengan pisau yang menancap dijantung mereka. Disamping jasad mereka ditemukan sebuah lambang, lambang kipas yang tengahnya tertusuk sebuah pedang, gambar pedangnya sama seperti pedang yang menusuk jantung keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke yang melihat itu berteriak sekencang kencangnya dan mulai mengamuk. Aku yang melihat itu terkena imbasnya karena Sasuke melemparkan sebuah gelas ke kepalaku dan mengusirku sambil mengatakan.

"Jika saja kau tidak ketinggalan ditaman bermain bodoh itu, pasti keluargaku masih hidup! Pergi kau sana bedebah!"

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya diam, namun didalam hatiku aku memtertawakannya karena kebodohannya. Huh lucu sekali, diaman otakmu wahai Uchiha no Gaki. Jika saja aku tidak ketinggalan ditaman bermain maka kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti keluargamu.

Mati

Kau akan mati dengan kondisi yang sama dengan mereka karena jantungmu ditusuk dan tubuhmu dibiarkan didinding, aku yang melihat kalau keberadaanku tak diinginkan mulai meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Uchiha bodoh itu dan memilih hidup dijalanan(lagi).

Naruto PoV Off

Naruto Namikaze, anak berambut kuning itu mulai berjalan menuju arah hutan dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Saat ini dirinya merasakan apa itu yang namanya lapar, perutnya sedari tadi berbunyi bagai anjing yang menggonggong, dirinya tersenyum kecut sambil terus berjalan menuju hutan.

Sesampainya dipinggiran hutan, Narutopun mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibalik bajunya. Sebuah pisau, dia mendapatkannya disebuah distrik kotor di Tokyo. Narutopun berjalan dengan penuh kehati hatian menuju arah hutan. Walau hutannya berada di pinggiran kota besar seperti Tokyo tapi hutan ini sangat asri, bahkan hewan seperti rusa dan kelinci ada dihutan ini. Dan hewan hewan itulah yang dicari Naruto untuk makan malamnya kali ini.

Terus berjalan dan terus berjalan, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk mencari binatang buruannya, matanya tak henti hentinya bergerak liar untuk memastikan tidak ada hewan yang bisa lepas dari buruannya. Kaki kaki kecil itu terus saja melangkah masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap. Walau semakin gelap Naruto tak pernah merasa nyalinya ciut, itu semua karena dia lapar. Dan lapar mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Semakin berjalan kedalam hutan, Naruto mulai memutuskan untuk berburu disekitar sungai. Bila dia tidak mendapatkan hewan buruan, dia masih bisa memakan ikan kan?

Dengan langkah santai Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan hingga menemukan sebuah sungai yang lumayan dangkal dan dia melihat seekor rusa sedang minum air disungai.

'Akhirnya aku mendapat hewan buruan.' Batin Naruto senang, diapun kembali menyiapkan pisaunya dan mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk melompat dan kemudian menggorok leher rusa yang diburunya.

Syuut

Jrashh

Sekali lompatan dan Naruto sudah berhasil ada diatas tubuh dari rusa tersebut, tanpa berlama lama lagi Naruto langsung menggorok leher rusa itu sampai mati, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum senang karena hasil kerja kerasnya sepadan. Dengan telaten Naruto membersihkan tubuh rusa itu mulai dari kulit, tulang hingga organ dalam.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil garam yang ada dikantongnya dan kemudian menaburi daging rusa itu sehingga jika dibakar akan memberi rasa nantinya.

"Bahan dan bumbunya sudah, sekarang waktunya mencari kayu bakar. Yosh! Aku akan makan enak malam ini." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya kembali diawasi oleh mahluk yang sama dengan yang mengatasinya tadi.

" **Lumayan juga untuk anak berusia 10 tahun, tunggu aku bocah. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan selama ini."** Ucap Sosok itu lalu kembali hilang dalam kegelapan.

Setelah mencari kayu bakar selama beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto kembali menuju tempatnya dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati daging buruannya telah hilang.

"Siapa yang mengambil makan malamku sialan!" Teriak Naruto sambil melirik kesegala arah, dari semak semak didepannya terdengar suara.

" **Ohh anak yang berani, coba kita lihat apakah keberanianmu sama besar dengan kekuatanmu."** Ujar Sosok dibalik semak semak itu, kemudian terlihatlah sesuatu yang melesat keluar dari balik semak semak itu.

Naruto yang melihat sesuatu keluar dari semak semak didepannya langsung melebarkan matanya. Sebuah sosok naga hitam jenis Naga Asia dengan sepasang sayap.

"Ma-mahluk apa kau ini?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan. Naga didepannya tersenyum menyerigai dan kemudian melesat untuk melilit Naruto.

" **Seperti yang kaummu ketahui, aku adalah seekor naga. Namaku Kuro tapi para manusia sering memanggilku dengan nama Kuroryuu, salam kenal gaki."** Balas Naga itu yang diketahui bernama Kuro, Naruto yang mendengar itupun terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi apa maumu tuan naga? Kenapa kau tiba tiba menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada datar, walau Naruto membalas perkataan naga itu dengan nada datar tapi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

" **Khe kau anak yang menarik gaki, aku merasakan aura kuat darimu. Jadi aku ingin kau menjadi partnerku untuk membasmi para pemburu naga."** Jawab Kuro dengan senyum yang menampakan gigi runcingnya.

"Apa untungnya buatku? Bisa bisa aku terbunuh!" Balas Naruto sambil mencoba meronta dari lilitan Kuro, Kuro yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

" **Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat, sesuai dengan keinginanmu selama ini. Bagaimana gaki apakah kau tertarik?"** Tanya Kuro masih dengan senyum mengerikan miliknya. Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak tepatnya untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Partnermu. Tapi percuma jika aku memiliki kekuatan besar tapi tak bisa mengendalikannya." Jawab Naruto, Kuro yang mendengar itu memperlebar senyumannya.

" **Kekuatan yang kuberikan akan satu paket dengan latihan neraka yang kau mau gaki! Sekarang ganti bajumu dan makanlah."** Jawab Kuro lalu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan lambang naga asia dengan sepasang sayap dibawah kaki Naruto dan disampingnya.

Lingkaran sihir sihir yang berada dibawah kaki Naruto mulai naik dan baju Naruto yang awalanya compang camping kini berganti dengan pakaian dari carbon dengan strip putih dibagian samping dan depan tubuhnya, serta sebuah helm tanpa penutup wajah yang menutupi bagian samping dan belakang kepalanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan pakaian barunya dengan wajah terkagum kagum. Kuro yang melihat itu tertawa puas.

" **Itu adalah pakaian yang akan memudahkanmu dalam memakai kekuatanku, Sekarang kau tuliskan namamu dengan darah digulungan ini."** Jawab Kuro lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah.

Digulungan itu terdapat beberapa kolom kosong dan tulisan tulisan yang sudah mengabur.

" **Cepatlah bocah."** Bentak Kuro karena tak sabaran, Naruto yang dibentak Kuropun mendelik kearahnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya kemudian menuliskan namanya.

" **Baiklah, kontrak kita sekarang dimulai bocah! Habiskan makananmu dan kita akan memulai latihanmu."** Ujar Kuro lalu tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto langsung memakan makanan yang ada disampingnya. Sementara Kuro yang melihat Naruto mulai tersenyum tipis.

' **Kau akan menjadi kuat dan akan membunuhnya untukku. Khu khu khu tunggu saja sebentar lagi.'** Batin Kuro sambil terus menatap Naruto.

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Kau harus berlatih dengan giat agar kau dapat membunuh naga itu beserta penunggangnya." Ucap suara asing disebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita, sosok itu tampak berbicara dengan siluet kecil didepannya.

" **Kupastikan! Kupastikan mereka berdua akan mati..."** Ujar siluet kecil itu yang berada dibalik kegelapan.

Jderrr

 **TBC...**

( Author Note : My First Fic, butuh bantuan nama para naga dengan kemampuannya dari berbagai Anime/Mitologi. Diharapkan ketersediaan pembaca membantu author dalam pengumpulan data untuk kelangsungan chapter fic ini )

 **Jumat, 02 Juni 2017...**

 **Little Dragon Dreamer!**


End file.
